This invention relates to a method for increasing the resolution of measurements taken using a counter-timer and more particularly to a method of increased resolution that provides feedback to the user regarding the time necessary to achieve the increased resolution.
It is well known in the art that counter-timers have been used to measure properties of electrical waveforms such as period, frequency, and risetime. Such a counter-timer is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,337 to Wilke entitled "Gate Circuit for a Universal Counter". Frequently such counter-timer circuits are part of a measurement system that employs an "auto-resolution" mode that continually measures and updates properties of electrical waveforms wherein the gate time of the counter-timer is fixed. However, it is necessary to alter the gate time of the counter-timer if enhanced resolution is desired.
Prior art counter-timer measurement systems generally provided for enhanced resolution by one of two methods. In a first method the user manually set the gate time of the counter-timer. The problem with this method is that the user did not know how much gate time should be increased to achieve a desired resolution. In a second method the user specified the least significant digit to be displayed The problem with this method is that the gate time of the counter-timer was automatically changed, but the user could not easily predict how long the measurement would take.
What is desired is a method for increasing the resolution of a counter-timer that enables the user to select a specified amount of increased resolution while providing feedback regarding the length of measurements using the increased resolution.